


Et Tu, Bro-te?

by SleepwalkingTimDrake



Series: Tim Drake Writing Sprints [5]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Feels, Family Feels, Gen, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepwalkingTimDrake/pseuds/SleepwalkingTimDrake
Summary: As the Bat family take to space, only the worst can occur when someone is not who they seem.Ft. Bruce Wayne's love for his kids.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Tim Drake Writing Sprints [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263410
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Et Tu, Bro-te?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Whistle_Mist for doing a quick Beta for me and getting me to post this. Hope yall enjoy this one.

The airlock closes, pressure values whistling with a sense of finality as the bright yellow suit of his brother drifts off into space. A colorful blotch, slowly drifting into darkness as he had watched so many times before. He had not been tethered to the ship this time. There were no repairs to be made. 

They’d voted him off. 

His brother. 

A hitch in his breath

No, Dick could no longer afford to think in such ways. That  _ thing  _ was no longer Tim. That thing… The thing that had only  _ been  _ his brother. 

They’d voted it off. 

Casting it out with the other bodies. 

A macob, colorful breadcrumb trail of paranoia and lies. 

His heart beat against the blue of his suit. Gripping the table as if it might hold him, fashion him to this ship in some tangible way. Something real. Something visual. Jason had told him earlier, when it had begun… when IT stole it’s way through his siblings life. 

And now, all that’s left of his family stood huddled around the cafeteria, watching 

They hold their breath as the white words stream across their vision. 

TIMTAMS HAS BEEN EJECTED.

1 IMPOSTER REMAINS.

Dick’s vision whites out, his breath going with it. Tim if it wasn’t Tim… But they’d been so sure. 

Tim had been following the group of Jason and himself. The red suited crewmate keeping Dick safe as Yellow lagged behind like a hound on the scent. O2 had failed Dick had reluctantly run in the opposite direction. His brother, long time loose cannon he had been, had changed. Dick had  _ seen _ it. He’d seen how he’d taken charge after Dami… After Damian had been found in Coms. Only discovered long after they’d turned back on . How busy he’d been ferrying his siblings around the ship. How devastated they’d all been when Cass died the round after she’d been confirmed safe. And then it had just been them. Jason, Duke, Dick… and Tim... 

They’d been so wrong. 

Dick,

had been wrong. 

Duke’s end of the table was a flurry of movement as the White suited man took off. 

The Airlock would not open again for another 30 seconds. 

The Imposter only needed one. 

Dick stumbles back. Barely feeling, barely hearing the smack of his knees against the floor. He'd ruined his own family. He’d let Jason back into their lives and Tim had once again paid the price for it. The Yellow color of his brother's suit is still visible against the vast empty backdrop. Adding color to a darkness that was sadder for it. He could only hope Tim saw just how sorry he was. 

Jason’s eyes behind the reflected shielding… Dick couldn’t see them, wouldn’t want to see them. The clothed man he’d thought was his brother stood, stoic and silent against the airlock. 

Tim hadn’t been the one hunting him. 

Red crept forwards. Each step a second closer to the end of their mission. 

Lights flash above the airlock. 

20 seconds. 

Jason had to be in there, maybe he could appeal to his greater good. Maybe he could stall him for the 20 seconds he and duke so desperately needed. 

“Red-” Dick starts at his own voice, the tremble in it surprised him. “Jason, how-” 

_ Shlunk- Grugle _

_ Jason’s suit rips open at the gut. New mouth agape as Dick finds himself stabbed through. _

“Shhh… No talking, Dickie.”

\---------

With little to no prior warning, the den down the hall erupted into chaos. A sound Bruce recognized as Jason’s cackle echoing down the halls with uproarious glee at what Bruce assumed was his siblings misery

  
  


“DICK,” Tim whined, “I thought we agreed. No talking outside of meetings! Last time I tried that you got me thrown out the airlock for being ‘too sus to stay’!” 

“Come on dude, I thought you were gonna run away. How’d you even die? That totally could’ve been a crewmate win.”

The pandemonium was set to the backing track of Jason’s feelings on the matter. Searching through the stack of papers Lucius had Tim bring home, Bruce idly wondered if Jason had bothered to breathe yet. 

_ Snort. _

He probably wouldn’t as long as the others were complaining.

“Dick! You didn’t even move! I was standing right there, I mean come on! I totally was trying to warn you but nope- No one listens!”

Jason’s cackle pittered out in a flurry of gasps and snorts. “Give him a break, Timber- Dick’s just a drama llama, nothing to be done about it-”

“Hey am no-”

“Todd cease your slander at once-” 

“Be  _ nice- _ ” 

The sounds muffled, his daughter must have closed the door, and Bruce settled back into his work. He’d wanted to make sure he got these finished before Tim thought to get on it. There was only so much he wanted his son to take on before the parlor of Tim’s skin got concerning. 

“ _ Bruce.” _

There was a knock at his door, though it was already cracked to allow for his children's voices to filter through, Cassandra’s face peaking through the space. 

“Join us?” 

Bruce’s lips twitched.

Cassandra smiled. She’d won before she’d stepped in and they both knew it.

Pressing down the budding smirk, as he stood, knees creaking, his back rejoicing in the most painful way at his decision. 

“And tell you no? Never.”

He’d get the files done later. 

For now, his children called.

He reached out and Cassandra drifted closer to his side. Reviling in how running his hand across her bangs had her pressing into the affection. Finding smiling eyes as he brushed newly mussed hair from her face. There were days Bruce couldn’t quite understand how he’d gotten quite this lucky. Fortunate was putting it lightly. Perhaps Diana could tell him if he’d been blessed. 

His mission. 

Taken in misery had brought him his greatest joys. 

They could hear her brothers chatter as they drew closer, mixed in with the smooth baritones Alfred had used all of Bruce’s life.

“Think you’ll win against the world's greatest detective?” Bruce mused. Cassandra looked puckish as she disengaged, opening the door. 

“Tim lost  _ already _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> #LetBruceBeAGoodDad2020
> 
> Seriously, also if I hear anyone say Bruce didn't/doesn't love Cass as his daughter... Call me Empress cause Imma need to fite


End file.
